


Last Christmas

by homonemrevelio



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homonemrevelio/pseuds/homonemrevelio
Summary: It's Yuletide! Papa and Zenith have a morning filled with gift exchanges, kisses, and cocoa.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic contains no smut, but definitely some fluff. It's short and sweet. <3 Merry Christmas Ghouls and Ghulehs.

_What a bright time, it's the right time....._

"_Mia cara, _good morning," Papa whispered into her ear. 

Zenith stirred in bed and opened her eyes to see her beloved at her side. She smiled and sat up in bed, being handed cocoa in a festive mug. 

"It's not Christmas is it?" Zenith asked.

"Well no, my love. It's _Yule_." 

"Oh, that's right. You don't do the whole Christmas thing," Zenith said, a giggle escaping her lips. 

"That's right. But it's still a merry day for us, is it not?" 

Zenith nodded, a smile protruding from her lips, taking a sip of the cocoa. She tried to lose herself in Papa's mismatched eyes in her somewhat still delirious state of mind. She had just woken up after all. His raven colored hair shone in the sunlight that streamed through the windows. In this light, Papa looked exceptionally beautiful. Zenith hummed. 

"Thank you for the cocoa..." Zenith said, "You didn't have to treat me to such a thing." 

"I wanted to give you something to wake you up. I know how much you detest coffee," Papa replied. 

"Yes, I detest it very much so. I appreciate it very much."

Papa chuckled. 

"Well, _mia cara_, now that you're awake, come sit with me in front of the fire. I have a gift for you."

Zenith raised a brow, "Since when did the magnificent Papa the Third have the time to get his Zenith a present? You've been so busy my love..." 

"I have my ways. Do not forget I do have the ghouls that can run errands for me," Papa replied. 

Zenith hummed in agreement and got up from the bed to follow Papa in front of the fire. She sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs. Zenith watched Papa go over to the tree that was set up in the room and retrieved a present from underneath it. He came back over to the couch and sat down beside her. 

"Here, Zenith. I hope you appreciate this," he said. 

"Oh, Papa..." Zenith said setting her cocoa beside her and taking the box carefully. The box was small and red. Surely it wasn't an _engagement_ ring. Surely, Papa wasn't that kind of man. When she opened the box, inside she found a necklace adorned with small diamonds and sapphire as its focal point. She couldn't help but gasp in amazement. 

"Papa... I... _ it's beautiful._" 

"A beautiful woman deserves beautiful riches. I am happy that you like your gift," Papa said. 

"That reminds me. I _did_ get something for you, Papa." 

Zenith got up from her seat and retrieved a present from underneath the bed. She wasn't sure if she should have put it under the tree. She wasn't even sure Papa would have gotten the opportunity to get her something for the Yuletide season. Zenith returned to her seat and handed him the present. 

"Thank you, _mia cara_," Papa said. 

He opened the box and inside found a pin for his lapel and a pair of cufflinks. Zenith knew it wasn't a lot, but she felt that Papa would look good with some newer embellishments. 

"My dear sweet Zenith, you shouldn't have... I have wanted to enhance my look as of late. Thank you for these," Papa said. 

"You're absolutely welcome, my love." 

Papa put the box aside and pulled Zenith into a passionate kiss. He caressed her face as they kissed. Their lips parted. 

"Blessed Yule, Papa..." Zenith whispered to him. 

Papa chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

_"Blessed Yule, indeed," _Papa thought.


End file.
